


forget my pride

by highviews



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Affectionate Banter, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Reader, Married Life, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vangeance has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highviews/pseuds/highviews
Summary: William learns never to underestimate his wife (she learns never to do the same with him).
Relationships: William Vangeance/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	forget my pride

* * *

**i.**

* * *

“You’re pruning up the gardens again, ma'am?” 

The small maid comes in concerned that _she_ , the lady of the house, has been in the backyard of the grounds much more often than usual since the recent incident. 

“Why, yes I am,” the lady tells her, a bit distracted with a dead branch that seems to be obstructing the view to the beautiful yellow potentillas.

The maid nervously wrings her hands into the towel on her hip, clearing her throat. “We could always grab the gardener to do this, if you wish it?” 

The lady dusts herself off, standing to her full height, clutching her basket full of tools and fresh roses.

“Miss,” she says in a dignified manner.

The maid jolts, gulping. “Y-yes?”

“I wish to do many things you and my husband don’t typically approve of, but I wish to do this, at least.” 

“It’s just that, Sir Vangeance has made it _very_ clear for you not to be so active because of your injury.”

The lady huffs, irritated. “ _Why that_ —do I look like a frail woman to him? That’s impossible and he knows that.” She murmurs more to herself than the maid before her, she huffs, pursing her lips. “Listen, miss, it’s all well and done. Do not fret, I will put in a word to him that I am being just a stubborn pain. He’ll _know_.” 

The maid chuckles nervously. “Ah, yes, well I will head back to Golden Dawn headquarters. It’s just–“ she walks a bit closer, quieting her tone. “He misses you dearly and wants you to be safe.” 

The lady’s eyebrow twitches, hands on her hips. “Did he order you to come all this way here to tell me that?” 

The maid twitches, her lips upturning. “Yes.” 

The lady feigns a look of endearment, underneath that facade, her annoyance radiating. “Well, tell him, that he does not need to waste _you_ or _anyone_ else’s time, and that I will continuously be out in the gardens, by _myself_ with no supervision; climbing a ladder in my skirts to try and prune these _hideous_ branches.” She smiles, her dimples flashing. The lady is always so courteous. Even while being vaguely menacing. 

Once the maid realizes her meaning, she gapes in horror. “I can’t tell him that!” She hisses.

The lady pats her cheek gently, assuring her. “Tell _him_ to come here if he has a problem. Instead of sending _you_ as the messenger.” 

She turns on her heels, continuing her work on the bushes as the young maid is left there to try and cope with the realization that she has just been the middle man through this entire quarrel. 

* * *

**ii.**

* * *

William is in his office, where the young maid comes bursting in, reciting to him all that his wife has told her, in the exact mannerisms. All he can sense is the unease from the maid, and the underlying threat his wife has made. 

He sighs deeply, putting his hands up to his mask in an odd sort of exasperation. William looks upon the paperwork as the maid stands there, nervously waiting with baited breath on the captains next orders. 

“I’ll go and see her,” he decides, grabbing his remaining paperwork he needs. 

The maid sighs in relief, finally at ease. 

William releases the maid, thanking her for her hard work in helping and apologizing for the unseemly behavior between the two spouses. 

His wife always finds a way to have him at least back home in some way, and this just solves it. 

* * *

**iii.**

* * *

The lady much to her realization and also well knowing behavior of herself has discovered that while working in her vexed state in the gardens, it has become something of a comfort for her. She has made the progress for her healing to become quicker by being much more active in what she needs to do, especially in the yard.

Though she will at some point pull her husband’s ear for even sending a servant their way in the first place due to the injury that has handicapped her for most of the month. It was nonsense, really, how the accident had happened. It was a tiny stumble in the library, from falling off the ladder and twisting her ankle. William had rushed in when he heard the clatter and acted as if she had just cut herself open in half. It was a mild carpet burn on the side of her leg and pain in her ankle, but he acted as if she was in a horrific broom accident.

She huffs to herself, remembering how he had treated her as if she was infantile, remaining by her side the entire day, doing much of everything, despite how exhausted he is running an entire guild and being a captain to subordinates. Julius had sent her a letter, personally detailing his condolences to the injury, which she showed William and asked what he could possibly have been saying about her _mild_ incident and why on earth he would unravel the story into such a big disaster that the Wizard King would send her a letter personally. 

_She’s not dying! She’s perfectly well._

The lady steps down from the stool where she was clipping more roses to put in a vase in the room, she wipes her skirts, the fabric obstructing her work with which she then decides to clip up, exposing her legs. 

“I came out here to hopefully see you resting on the bench, but here you are,” William says from the entrance. 

The lady turns around, crossing her arms. “I didn’t expect to see you here so early,” she responds, pursing her lips while she picks up her baskets. 

“You stubbornly decided to be out here. I’m surprised you’re leaving this soon,” he watches her from his mask, as she makes her way back into the large home they share. 

The lady pauses for a brief moment, then turns to him. “If you came all this way here to say something clever, then you’re wasting your breath.” 

William inhales. “I did not come here to just reprimand you. I came here to apologize.” 

She looks at him blinking, then puts a hand to her chest, with an air of sarcasm. “W _hy_ , I could not imagine what you could ever have to apologize for?” 

He makes a face, which she can tell even from behind his mask. “I am deeply sorry for the way I’ve been acting since the time of your accident.” He takes a moment, making sure she’s listening and she is, the face she makes softens considerably. William steps towards her, but still keeping a distance, the one thing he has always made sure of for his wife was to allow her the space she needs. 

He has failed that in many ways this past month. 

“I know it is something minor, but I worry very much about you; about your health, what you’re doing by yourself at home. My life is quite busy, but never busy enough to care of you, to take the time to be with you.” 

The lady shifts, her gaze gentle, but still standing firm. “I know that’s what you’re always trying to do, William. To protect me and care for me,” she steps towards him, basket slipping from her arms to land softly on the ground as she holds her arms out. “But I am not a damsel. I do not need this smothering.” 

He nods, taking in her words, his hands come to hold hers. “Love,” he says. “I promise to take your well being and space more into thought.” 

She smiles with glistening eyes. “Never again will you do this, you hear me?” She laughs breathlessly at her own warning and William smiles behind his mask, nodding in agreement. 

“I promise.” 

* * *

**iv.**

* * *

Sometime later that night, William had finally joined his wife into bed. She was currently distracted with reading a novel on flower care, and shifted onto his side to look at her. 

She was intently reading, her glasses at the tip of her nose, looking determined. 

“If you keep looking at me while I’m busy, I will smack you with this book,” she threatens, turning the page. 

He smiles good-naturedly. “It’s nice to see you at peace.” 

She turns to him. “I am always at peace.” 

William reaches out to smooth his palm against her arm, enamored by the softness. 

“I know, but today you seem even more so.” 

She peers at him then, eyebrows raising as William seems much more concerned with touching her gently, his hands sliding down to her hips. 

“What do you want?” 

He looks up at her then, gripping her thigh. _“You.”_

She huffs, setting her book aside on the stand. 

“Do you wish to seduce me after the stunt you pulled this past month?” 

He winces slightly and she eyes the way his thumb begins circling the skin of her thighs. She had made an error wearing her night dress.

“Yes and no,” he responds finally. William retracts his hand, only to move it to her cheeks, his fingers ever so gentle as he brushes aside tendrils of her hair. 

She sighs. “I do appreciate your efforts always, but you’re honestly so simple minded.” 

William laughs at that, defeated. “You’re awfully correct, my love.” 

She brings her hands to his face and leans in close, nose touching his. “But you give me a bargain I can't seem to refuse.” 

Her lips brush against his, William grabs her neck to pull her to him.

The kiss is languid, the lady moves to be closer to him to not break their lips, but William, feeling a burst of desire, grabs her leg to toss it over his. Now both on their sides, close enough to not separate. 

She pulls away smiling. “You are such a tease.” 

William hums, touching her all over, slowly sliding his fingers up and down her back. She shivers slightly, the goosebumps on her arms showing and he grins triumphantly. 

“Let me do what I need to, to make it up to you.” 

She moves closer to him, letting him graze his skin with hers as she lays a kiss on his neck. William suddenly feels impatient, his hands slipping under her nightgown. The thing was too short, he decided, too accessible. 

Her breath stutters as he grabs her ass, then moving his hands upwards to her bare back. He hums low, his breath close to her ear. 

“If I move to the front I wonder what will be there?” 

So he does, thumbs toying with her already pointed nipples. For revenge, she begins to nip at his ear, dragging her tongue down the side of his neck. 

He groans lightly, his hands lowering down to her stomach, fingers teasing the waistband of her underwear. 

She kisses his chin, moving her arms to pull him to her. 

“Do you want me to move?” He asks. 

She huffs. “I do, but—” 

William moves on top, hovering over body as she lays flat against the bed rather on her side. 

“That’s better,” she says. “But—” 

“What?” 

“I wanted to be on top.” 

He chuckles. “Your time will come, just let me apologize like this.”

She raises an eyebrow at him rolling her eyes. William was always someone who liked to please people he cared about first rather than be on the receiving end. 

So she allows this. 

William moves his fingers to the top of her nightgown, seeing the strings tied together in a bow. He pulls it forward seeing it’ll untie the top, but it only loosens a bit, revealing more of her chest. 

The curious look on his face makes her want to laugh. 

He looks at her, his confusion evident for a moment, while she holds back a grin. 

“What?” he asks.

“Nothing, just the look on your face.” 

He can’t help it, he returns her amusement. “It’s a bit embarrassing of me, I didn’t know what to expect.”

“That my gown would come flying open?”

He snorts, pressing his forehead against hers as she holds back a wide grin. 

William kisses her neck then, all humor gone as he lets his hands roam over her thighs once again, pushing up her silky gown. 

His lips drag down her neck, to the middle of her exposed chest. 

William moves his hands, slowly beginning to remove her nightgown, pulling it up over her head. 

She spreads her legs, as he moves back down to be closer to her already beginning to suck on her breasts. 

He begins to lavish the attention there, his hands still moving back downwards to her underwear, rubbing fingers through the fabric as he can hear her panting. 

William groans, wanting to already slide down the cursed fabric so he can taste her, but he wants to take his time. He hasn’t been near her in what feels like ages, and he hasn’t been able to show her. 

To show that he loves her so much. 

He begins to nip at her skin, suckling and leaving small red marks. “William,” she pants breathlessly and it causes him to grind his crotch against hers as she wraps her legs around him, already grinding against him. Fuck. 

They begin moving against each other, quickly and harshly, through his thin pants and her underwear.

William finds it hard to stop, but he grips her hips tightly. 

“Wait,” he rasps. 

Her lips at his neck. “I want you. _Now_.” 

She pulls his face down kissing him so hard that he immediately is pliant against her. He moans into her mouth as she is able to coerce him back. God, how long has it been? 

He snaps out of it quickly, removing his hips away from hers, letting his knee rest against her. 

She pulls away, looking into his eyes. 

“I want to take it slow,” he reminds her, her hair already sticking out against the pillows. 

“You always do, William.” 

“I know, I know. Just— _wait._ ” 

She looks like she wants to argue, but doesn’t say anything. 

He kisses her neck once more, lips grazing against her skin as he takes his time again. 

The lady sighs, and he smiles against her as he makes his way downward; he kisses her stomach, grabbing the band of her underwear, finally helping her remove them from her. 

William nudges her legs to be more apart and she adjusts herself, he sees from the corner of his eyes her fingers gripping the sheets. 

His violet eyes locking her in a mesmerizing stare, as he makes the first stroke of his tongue onto her folds. She gasps, her hands reaching to grip his hair. William grins slowly devouring her as he moves her legs to be around his shoulders opening her wider to him, allowing his tongue to flick inside. She moans above him, not keeping still in any way as he continues his attention onto her, the sensation of her luscious heat, the wetness forming on his tongue as he buries his mouth into her. 

He groans, gripping her thighs so tightly, feeling her rock against his face. He wants to hear her scream. 

An idea pops in his head as he stops suddenly, lifting his head up to her. 

She huffs, her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. “ _What_ —why did you stop,” she’s out of breath, her hair an absolute mess and god, he could kiss her senseless again. 

“I want you to be on top,” he tells her. 

The lady blinks. “You changed your mind?” 

William demonstrates for her, laying on his back as she shakily makes her way on top of him, her cunt positioning itself above his lips. 

“Now grip the headboard for leverage,” he informs her. She scowls at him, but does what he says. 

She lowers herself and William’s hands roam itself up, thumbs tickling her hips. He begins the same motions as before but this time she grinds down against his face, moaning aloud. 

“That’s it,” he murmurs. “I want you to feel this all over.” 

“William,” she groans as she rides feeling his tongue make it’s way all over, the way it flicks inside of her, spiraling over her folds.

She grips the headboard with such force her knuckles are white as she continues rocking against him. “ _Oh, I_ _—_ ” 

“Cum, I want you to.” 

Her head whips back as she feels him begin to gently suck on her clit, her hips bucking against him. “ _Ah!_ ” 

She already feels the tightness coiled so deeply, the release that fills her up as she comes on him, panting above him feeling so spent already. 

William moans inside her, her thighs squeezing his face, she realizes this and begins to loosen them, beginning to maneuver off of him when he holds her there. 

“I’m not done,” he says, licking his lips. 

She lets out a breath. “I’m going to crack your skull. I need to move.” 

“No,” he replies simply. He kisses the inside of her thighs, biting the skin between his teeth. 

He hums to himself, his hands making its way up her chest, feeling her all over; cheeks pressing close to her thighs.

“I need to return your favor.” She moves her body, her crotch even with his, pressing against him. “You seem like you have it rough.” Her hands move to grip his cock and his head hits the pillow. 

She slides down, attempting to free him of his thin pants that he typically wears to bed. He helps her get off the rest of his remaining clothes, bare before her as she begins to tease him. Her lips pressing against his stomach.

His penis already erect and hard, she licks the tip smiling in satisfaction as William throws his head back, the noises he makes pleading as she begins to lick his shaft, from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around in a teasing manner. 

She lowers herself allowing to lick the two sacs, inserting them one at a time in her mouth. William above her groans, moving in a way that shows that she’s doing it just right. Exactly how he enjoys it. 

With this in mind, she continues to suck him off, taking him entirely in her mouth. He groans and his panting gets louder. _“Fuck!”_

Hearing this spurs her, wanting him to come in her mouth quickly, already—his voice heightens an octave as she knows his orgasm is coming soon. 

“Good boy,” she praises, she can see his flush, his eyes rolling into the back of his head continuing on with her sucking, letting him hit the back of her throat. 

“I—” His voice raises and she continues to urge him as she feels his hot seed in her mouth, swallowing it as he groans, drawing out the noises he makes. 

“You—come here, love.” She smiles making her way towards him content that she has him fumbling over his words, her lips meet his, the taste of their fluids together— it was all mind numbingly delicious. Already she was feeling the heat flooding through her. She straddles him on top grinding down harshly onto him as William groans so deep it sounds like a growl. 

“You are so—” he can’t even bring himself to finish the sentence because she continues taunting him, biting his neck again as she so badly wants to feel the erection be buried deep inside of her. 

“Fuck me,” she whispers harshly against his ear, he grips her sides so roughly she can feel his fingers dig into her skin. “I want you to fuck me so hard—” 

William flips her over suddenly as she emits the sound of a small squeak. “Will do,” he murmurs and kisses her again, spreading her legs allowing her to wrap them around his waist. He doesn’t even wait for her to say the words, he plunges in deep. They both groan, foreheads pressed together, breaths shaking. 

“You feel so good,” she gasps, kissing him tenderly as William begins his movements feeling so wound up he’ll come right then and there. 

Their moans become synchronized as he continues fucking her roughly, his hips picking up a fast rhythm; her nails dig into his shoulders sliding down his back as kisses her. 

“I love you,” he says in between his breaths, he loves to look at her when she’s already so exhausted after love-making, seeing her hair in a mess and her eyes glowing. 

It pushes him over the edge thinking about her and how happy she is with him. “I love you, god—” he moans so deep near her ear that she holds him tighter, whispering in his ears all the affection she can think of, throwing in filthy words into the mix as William halts suddenly. 

She huffs, looking at him curiously as a dangerous glint flashes in his eyes. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

She flushes deeply, biting her lip as she does so. He positions himself and slides deep into her vagina, both groaning. “Is this what you wanted?” He asks beginning with excruciating steadiness, moving in and out so slowly that she grips the sheets. 

“Yes,” she gasps, a sweet moan escaping her feeling his lips so close to her ear. The hot breath against her causes goosebumps—she so badly wants him to move faster, to thumb her clit, but he keeps the rhythm as smooth as possible. 

“You missed me, you knew I couldn’t be here for so long.” 

She swallows, trying to find the words, but only focusing on how slow his dick leaves her only to be pushed back in so gently that it causes her brain to numb itself. 

“I want you to say it,” he says slowly, he bites her neck as he plunges in harsher this time, a scream leaving her. 

“I love you, I’ve missed you so much.” She manages to say. 

He seems to think it’s not enough, but his hands slide up to grip her breasts, rolling her nipples. William’s still buried deep inside of her, his lips brushing against her face. _“Again.”_

“I love you,” she gasps, his teasing clouding her brain. She wants friction so bad. “I’ve missed you so much.” 

_“Again.”_

They keep this phrasing over and over until William nips her one last time, letting himself go. He fucks into her so roughly that her face buries against the pillows, the filthiest of sounds coming from one another sends her to her peak. 

William slides his hand close to her clit, gently swirling it around with a precision that drives her to shut her eyes so tightly, her breaths coming in fast. They reach their climax together, holding each other. He slides out from her and lays back, collecting his breath. 

“Are you okay?” He asks gently, she lays on her stomach, matted hair still sticking to her face. William brushes it aside, fingers touching her cheeks so full of tenderness. 

The lady reveals a dopey smile, already seemingly exhausted from their proclivities. “Yes, just happy.” 

He looks gentle as pulls the covers over them. “I am sorry about today,” he tells her quietly. “I’ve acted a bit too overprotective over something so miniscule. I hope you can forgive me.” 

She lifts herself up on her elbows, her hands touching the mark on his forehead, then trailing up to run her fingers through his soft hair. “I do forgive you. I know you were just worried. You can only be at one place at once.” 

William closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the caresses that he doesn’t get to feel as much as he used to. What with preparing for so much and the sudden change in scenery after Julius had returned, he couldn’t sit still for months. He missed this. He missed her above all. 

He grasps her hand, kissing her palms and then her fingers individually. “I’m thankful you understand, but I shouldn’t be so overbearing all the time.” 

She laughs lightly at that she retracts her hand back to shift closer to him. William on his back she kisses his forehead. “You _are_ overbearing, but it’s why I love you. And why _I_ married you.” 

He hums a soft noise in the back of his throat. “You’re always so civil, even while being stern.” 

She purses her lips, leaning in as her hair drapes around them. “I try to be, you just make it difficult sometimes. It’s tough having to be kind _and_ firm.” 

He kisses her nose, wrapping his arms to hug her to his chest. “It is, that I know.” 

She rests herself against his chest, feeling the warmth of him and the steady beat of his heart. “Are you going to stay tomorrow, or will you leave in the morning?” 

He tenses at this, his fingers drawing patterns on her back, not wanting to pause. “I can relay word to Alecdora of my absence. I want to stay here with you.” 

She smiles, unable to shake away a twinge of fear. “I worry for you and your squad sometimes.” 

He raises his head, looking at her curiously. “Is that so?” 

“Yes, it’s just after the elf incident and the other recent tragedies, I get fearful that I may lose you. It’s silly, I know. I trust you and your team. They’re very strong, but a lot of them are so young.” 

William holds her tighter, knowing the point she’s trying to make. “They are. They’re very capable young men and women, but I fret for them constantly. Even while sending them on simple village missions.” 

“Maybe at some point I can always stop by and bring some lunches for everyone. I get so bored here.” 

William smiles at that, kissing her cheek. “That sounds divine.” 

Her nose wrinkles playfully. “Though I think Alecdora may not want my presence. He’s very devoted to you.” 

William rolls his eyes, sighing. “That’s just him, he doesn’t quite know not to put me on a pedestal after all this time.” 

“It’s fine,” she says laughing. “I think it's nice he honors you. You did save him.” 

He’s fond really of everyone he’s allowed to enter into the Golden Dawn, but he can’t help but tell her. To really express to her that she has made him a home with her. She laid down so much of herself to be with him, knowing his life is almost always on the line, despite all the trouble he’s given her. It was hard for him to really let himself be open with her, but she managed to work with him, to fall _in love_ with him; of all people. Accepting him over and over. 

William puts a piece of her hair behind her ears, fingers tracing lightly over her face. “You,” he says, lifting himself up to cup her face in his hands. “You saved me.” 

The lady bites her lip, eyes shimmering in such a way that just says _‘I love you, I love you’_ over and over. She leans close into his touch, when she closes the distance between them. 

“And you saved me,” she murmurs against him as he holds her closer. Finally content that he can stay for another evening longer to be with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Happy New Year! 2021 already and we're hitting it off with a Vangeance reader fic, something's wrong with me.  
> [2] I hope you enjoy this piece, it was really fun to write.  
> [3] The lady I have pictured in my mind's eye whenever I write for Vangeance is always the same woman, it should be the reader but alas, I just have a picture of her and she's very fun. I hope all of you enjoy the simple smut and romance in this because I just love domesticity so much, it's disgusting, really.  
> [4] I wanted to try new things, a lot more heftier sex I guess, but I'm still so unused to writing smut that I'm still grappling with it. Hopefully one of these days I can get better than the last nsfw piece I wrote.  
> [5] Title is taken from Call This Home by An Atlas To Follow. Funny because I was listening to Digitalism while writing this.


End file.
